


Stiles McDreamy

by misfitmonarchy



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Derek, Pre-Relationship, preslash, stiles is a pseudo doctor at this point to be honest, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/pseuds/misfitmonarchy
Summary: Stiles scoffs, poking Derek again with his bat. “Yes, you’re very frightening. Like a declawed kitten. Now get up, you’re getting blood on the carpet.” When Derek lifts his head, Stiles is already left down the hall, bat still on one shoulder and wearing what looks like Batman boxers and a hoodie.---It should be alarming how used to Derek Hale showing up half-dead in his room should be. Instead Stiles just makes sure to keep a werewolf equipped first aide kit on hand.





	Stiles McDreamy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr a while back! find that post [here](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/post/181881269005/promptlist-1-via-67-youre-bleeding-all)

It’s that time of year that even in his deadest of sleeps, stiles can tell the very second the window has been cracked open.

It’s like a knife to the chest, and he’s already grabbing his bat and hefting it up to hit the intruder before he realizes it’s Derek who topples to the floor.

“Jesus Christ, have you never heard of a doorbell?” He complains, watching the wolf topple into the bedroom and not even bothering to help. “Are you bleeding? Ew. Oh god, what the hell is— is that smell you?” He wrinkles his nose and pokes Derek’s body with the bat idly. “Are you dying?”

“Don’t think so. Are you going to shut up?”

“Hey! My house, my rules buddy. Remember that?”

“Teeth, ripping your throat out. Remember that?”

Stiles scoffs, poking Derek again with his bat. “Yes, you’re very frightening. Like a declawed kitten. Now get up, you’re getting blood on the carpet.” When Derek lifts his head, Stiles is already left down the hall, bat still on one shoulder and wearing what looks like Batman boxers and a hoodie.

He pulls himself upright, in order to save himself from Stiles’ incessant nagging and groans. The bullet in his shin isn’t wolfsbane but the one in his shoulder definitely is.

Stiles comes back with tweezers and a lighter and some clothes that smell like the sheriff.

Figures.

“Are we good or does Doctor stiles need to patch a booboo?” He’s still making that stupid mocking face but Derek just pulls off his coat, exposing the black blood on his shoulder. “I knew it was you making my room stink of death again. Thanks for that.” He sighs. Derek wants to say something back but instead he just grabs for the tweezers, only to have them pulled away.

“Stiles-“

“Ah ah ah- if you’re going to scare the shit out of me and come barging in here then you’ve gotta let me patch you up. McDreamy is here to save your little wolfy life. Now sit still.”

“Mcwho?”

“Dream- you know what? I’m not explaining this to you.” Despite their bickering Stiles extracts the bullet easily, even pausing to burn the wolfsbane out for Derek. “There. Any more of them?” His fingers are quick and deft, even sewing the wounds shut. Derek lets him extract the other bullet out of his leg.

“You’re disturbingly good at this.”

“I’ve got a bit of practice, there’s this one guy who keeps breaking into my house with extensive injuries. So I figured I might want to learn how to save him. Turns out a dead body in my own bedroom would look more suspicious than you might think.” The sarcasm is so thick Derek can’t roll his eyes hard enough to see past it. But stiles hands are steady and quick, so he rests his eyes for a moment, knowing he’s safe.

“Shut up.” Derek whispers , the adrenaline has evaporated by now, and he feels like lead with that poison still coursing through him.

“Stop being stupid and I’ll shut up.” Stiles answers with the same volume.

“Mmmh. Hunters are in town.”

“Oh, you don’t say?” Derek huffs out a sigh loudly, opening his eyes to see Stiles standing right there. “Now get dressed, my dad’s gone for the night and I’m going to make you scrub the stains out if I find any blood on my floor.”

Derek lets Stiles berate him a bit more, and if they both pass out on Stiles’ bed later, well the Sheriff isn’t home and they don’t talk about it when they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to COMMENT, LEAVE KUDOS and SHARE! 
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
